The Roomies: A Soundtrack Of Despair
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: RayNeela. Set after 'The Honeymoon's Over'. What happens next? Each chapter set in POVs of theirs. Based on a series of songs.
1. Neela: 'If Tomorrow Never Comes'

**Title:** The Roomies: A Soundtrack Of Despair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** FRT

**Summary: **RayNeela. POVs of theirs after 'The Honeymoon's Over' based on a series of songs. Drabble at times.

**Author's Note:** _Another_ story, I know. But I just keep getting these ideas and have to write them down. This first one is a bit of drabble (my first attempt at writing a drabble, I might add) so hopefully it's okay. :)

* * *

**The Roomies: A Soundtrack Of Despair**

-----

**Neela's POV**

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_**- 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' - Ronan Keating**_

_-----_

_Pounding feet. _

Thudding, dull, aching,

Still nothing could measure up to the pain she was feeling inside.

_Words._

Spoken, not meant, left unsaid.

_Emptyiness._

Watching him leave, not saying what she needed to say.

_Pain._

Welcoming, inviting.

_Undeserving._

Her.

_Selfish._

Her.

_Conceited._

Again, her.

_Negativity._

Wishing that she could just fade away and away into the darkness and never return.

_Sanity._

knowing that she couldn't, knowing that it was the cowards way out, she had to stay, she had to fight. For _him_.

_Beep, beep, beep._

The machine coming to life as she woke up.

* * *

_What did you think?_


	2. Ray: 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart'

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated them and I'm glad that you thought that the drabble came out well, considering it was my first one. :) Next drabble, Ray's POV, my exactly happy with how it came out but I didn't know what else I could do...last drabble...(possibly) for this story before full chapters pick up. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Roomies: A Soundtrack Of Despair**

-----

**Ray's POV**

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_the waking up is the hardest part._

**_- 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart' – John Mayer_**

-----

_Neela._

Beautiful, British, smart, always had been way out of your league.

_Stupid._

You, and only you, for believing that you actually had a chance.

_Jealousy._

You'd never been one to fight for girl, to utterly despise the guy that had that girl, because usually they'd all just fallen at your feet, but again with her it was different. With her it was always different.

_Katey._

Pretty, fun, talented, but still nothing compared to her.

_Gates._

Prick, asshole, dickhead, but still he was a lucky bastard, because he was the guy she had turned to instead of him.

_Mistakes._

You'd made a lot, but recently? Letting your feelings get the better of you, drinking yourself into a stupor that cost you both your legs and almost your life, but still the one that would always be the biggest? Falling in love with her.

_Dreams._

Warm, fuzzy, mindblowing happiness, the only chance you've ever had - _and probably ever will_ - to be with her.

_The past._

The beginning of his downward spiral as a dignified, strong guy, stupidity, mistakes,naivety, again, her.

_The future._

Dark, gloomy, solitary, empty.

_Ring, ring, ring._

The phone ringing, Abby's distant voice delivering news, everything changing.

* * *

_What did you think?_


	3. Neela: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the people who reviewed. First official chapter of the story. Just a few basic things you need to know: Abby's called Ray down but she had no idea about his accident, okay. And Neela's been out of her coma already but only about a day has passed, okay, got that? Well then that's about it, hope you like. :)

* * *

**The Roomies: A Soundtrack ****O****f**** Despair**

-----

**Neela: Chapter 1**

_Baby your not to blame at all_

_When __I__'m the one that pushed you away_

_Baby if you knew I care_

_You never would've went nowhere_

**- 'How Do I Breathe' ****- Mario**

-----

Neela's eyes fluttered open to the sound a small whimpering, she felt the sun's warm ray's hit her as they filtered through the blind.

"Hey,"

She turned her head, startled, to see a tired looking Abby sitting there, holding Joe; a guilty smile came to her face.

"Sorry, did he wake you? I dropped his toy on the ground," she explained, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled on." Neela responded, dryly.

Abby gave her a wan smile.

"You obviously didn't lose your sense of humour, but seriously, honey, don't even joke about it, I thought I'd --- I'd lost you back there."

"You almost did lose me but ---" she stopped, "--- let's just say you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Abby studied her, immediately sensing the change in her voice, even though she was curious, she decided that she better leave it, the last thing Neela needed right now was to be pressurized and she also already had quite a good idea on what she was about to say.

"Well, thank god for that," she replied, "Neela there's another thing, I have a surprise ---" she was interrupted by a knocking on the door. It opened and Dubenko and Moretti entered.

"Hello, Neela, it's good to see you're doing well." Dubenko stated, warmly.

Neela nodded, still unsure on where their relationship stood.

"Thanks." she said, neutrally.

"Hello, Dr, Rasgotra, nice to see you again, on unexpected terms but none the less." Moretti stated.

"Hello, Dr, Moretti." she said with a small smile, trying not to laugh as Abby made a gagging action behind his back. He noticed this and swivelled around but Abby was quicker and nonchalantly pretended to be gazing at Neela. He guarded her with a suspicious look.

"Dr, Lockhart."

"Hi." Abby told him, blankly.

"Well, Neela," Dubenko stated, a couple minutes later, "Your vitals are vastly improving for your condition ---"

"When can I be discharged?" Neela interrupted.

Dubenko gave her a surprised look.

"Umm...I wouldn't really approve of it right ---" he started.

"I'll be taking care of her." Abby interrupted this time, Neela flashed her, a relieved smile.

"Dr, Lockhart, as much as we appreciate your kind goodness for your friend, I think it would be best ---" Moretti began.

"Well then, I don't see any reason ---" Dubenko started, at the same time.

Moretti gave Dubenko a customary glare. "Dr, Dubenko, I don't really think that, that would be a smart decision, after all she just came out of her coma less than _24_ hours ago, we're still on a touch and go level."

Dubenko paused a minute, as in thought.

"I guess, Neela I'm sorry but Dr, Moretti's right, I wouldn't be discharging any other patient in your state so I don't see why I should be giving you the right to leave either." Dubenko finished, which earned a content smile from Moretti.

"But ---" Neela protested.

"Sorry," Dubenko told her, firmly, "well we better go; I'll come by and check on you later."

"Bastard." Abby muttered after they had left.

"Who? Moretti or Dubenko?" Neela asked.

"Moretti of course! Though Dubenko had a fair share of bastard in him as well." Abby supplied.

Neela sighed.

"You can say that again. By the way, thanks for offering to look after me even though it makes me feel like some sort of charity case..." she said, softly.

"Hey! Don't talk like that, and you know I would have it any other way." Abby told her.

Neela smiled before a frown appeared, "hey, what were you talking about before? You said something about a surprise..."

"Oh, uh, like I was saying, I have a bit of a surprise for ---" she began, but again was interrupted by a knock at the door. '_Damn,' _she thought as she went to open it until she got a view of the person, well her surprise was here, but only then did she notice the wheelchair and his ---. _Oh my god..._

"Abby? Who is it?" Neela asked.

She opened the door slowly, still in shock.

_"Ray." _

* * *

_What did y__ou__ think? __If you want more, please review :)_


	4. Ray: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Firstly, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Secondly, I'm not at all happy with how this chapter came out but I have to leave it like this for how I want to continue with the next chapter...

* * *

**The Roomies: A Soundtrack Of Despair**

-----

**Ray: Chapter 2**

_You__ were no angel_

_and__ I was no sin_

_Somehow I can't let it go_

_can't__ let it go_

_**- 'I Can't Let Go' - Goo Goo Dolls**_

-----

**26 hours earlier**

_"Hey, Ray." a familiar voice said, as he picked up the phone._

_He frowned._

_"Abby!? What --- How did you know I was here?" _

_"Katey told me, listen this isn't a social ca ---"__ she began, but he interrupted._

_"**Katey **__told you!?__ How --- What __did she tell you, Abby?" _

_Abby let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Nothing, okay!__ I asked her if she knew where you were, and she bluntly told me th__at you'd gotten some time off and__ were visiting your mother, why are you so u__ppity about it,__ anyway?__" Abby asked, curiously._

_**'Thank God,'** Ray thought feeling relieved._

_"Uh, no --- no reason ---" _

_"Okkayyy, but Ray, that's not the point, something --- something's happened..." her voice trailed off__ and Ray instantly felt himself tense. Something was wrong..._

_"What is it, Abby? What happened?" __he asked, urgently._

_"There's been an --- an accident..."_

_Suddenly everything made sense. The reason behind her call,__ the urgency in her tone__, there was only one possible__ --- __H__e felt his world beginning to collapse._

_"It's Neela, isn't it?" __he whispered, coming out as more of a statement then __a__ question._

_Abby sighed._

_"Yeah, honey --- there was a peace rally__" and from then on all he heard was incoherent words, "...Iraq...she went...stampede...__severely injured...coma__..." __Abby stopped, taking a deep breath__ before continuing,_

_"She hasn't woken up as yet, Ray but I really know that she'd like to see you if --- **when** __she wakes up...I know I haven't been as good as a friend as I should have been for __of you__ over the past months...and I don't know what's happened between __the both __of you but I do know **something's **__happened...but __whatever it is...__I was hoping you could just push it aside for --- for now__ just until she ---"_

_He interrupted. _

_"I'll be there, Abby." _

* * *

And he was there. He had travelled here without a single doubt in his mind, that he shouldn't be. He had been ready to be there as soon as she had said the words 'Neela' and 'accident' but now as he was outside her room door he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe he should rethink this... but it seemed that he was on auto pilot as his arm reached out and gave two forceful knocks on the door. 

He gulped nervously as he heard footsteps, followed by Abby peeking out, followed by a relieved smile and then a horrified look as she took in his legs --- _or lack of __them, in__ his case._ She opened the door, slowly inch by inch, and he felt himself ageing about ten years with each passing moment.

"Hey," he finally said, weakly.

"Oh my..._Ray..._" she whispered, tears pricking in her eyes.

And lastly a barely audible third voice spoke,

_"Ray!" _

* * *

Reviews would be love ♥ 


End file.
